Serena
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: Serena Lustitia. The name is translated to 'Calm Justice' from Latin to English. She's a biotic. She's an assassin. She's from a forgotten race. She's the exact opposite of the name. Starts in Mass Effect 2. Rated M for future violence, language and adult themes (sex and suggestion to it).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just needed to get this first chapter out of the way. The idea for this story has been bothering me for a long time now. It's why I sorta went on a pause for writing my stories. So yeah. Also if any of you all would like to see the main character and what she looks like, go to my profile and my profile pic will be updated to her. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this! Hint: This story begins in Mass Effect 2. Sorry if it's too short:(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters from Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3. I only own my OC and her relationship. Any and all rights belong to the rightful owners of Mass Effect and it's characters, Bioware. Please support the official release.**

* * *

A woman strutted into the Purgatory Bar. You couldn't see her face as it was covered by a hood of some sorts. Her body was covered by a skin-tight armor that stopped just below her breasts and started again at her waist. She wore boots that were clasped onto her legs, a tight grip on each. Gloves were stretched onto her hands and reached to below her elbows. The only exposed part of her body was her torso.

She slowly disappeared into the crowd, no one paying attention to the mysterious woman. Yet there was an aura that seemed to be stirred up as soon as she disappeared. An aura that made a few Asari, Turians, Humans, and other species, squirm in discomfort. Underneath her hood, the woman smirked a malicious smirk. She was here for a reason. No, not to just rattle up a few people. She was on a job. A job to rid of one pathetic life-form in this universe.

In five seconds flat the woman was up in the rafters, hidden from view. She observed the floor of the bar, her eyes searching for one specific person. People flooded the bar-drinking, talking and dancing-oblivious to the fact that one of them was to be killed in a matter of moments. Her eyes landed on her target, surrounded by guards-more like mercs. A mischievous glint lighted her eyes, a game was coming up. A game she wanted to win.

She slowly smoothed down her cartilage-based forehead crests, pushing them into small gaps she opened in her head. The woman messed with her hair to make it look natural in a way and removed the cloak from her body. She jumped from the rafters and subtlety grabbed a glass full of something from the bar. Swaying her hips in a seductive manner, she brushed past her target. She managed to 'accidentally' spill her drink all over the man and wouldn't stop apologizing.

"Oh by the Serpent herself, do forgive me sir," she let herself slip up. Here she was trying to act human, and she used an old goddess term from a forgotten race. "That outfit looks quite expensive. Here let me help you clean it," she trailed off and pretended to look away as if she was searching for a cloth. The man laughed at the woman.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty more of these old things," the man had obviously had too much to drink already. The woman could smell it from light years away. Seeing as the woman looked young, the man decided to have a little fun tonight. He grabbed her arm, "Why don't you and I go get a private room? This bar seems to be a bit crowded, don't ya think? I'd love to show you my ship," the man knew women were suckers for men with ships.

The woman widened her eyes in mock happiness and nodded vigorously. The mercs surrounding them sniggered and elbowed each other, knowing what came after the 'I can show ya my ship'. The man dragged the woman alongside him, unable to be patient for the next few minutes. He got into his sky car, the woman taking the passenger side. The man quickly flew off to his lavish apartment on the Citadel.

The entire ride the woman only stared out the window, smirking that her plan was working. She was doing what she always did. She always seduced the man, never had sex with them, but she made them believe they did. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Every time she would only need to kiss them somewhere, no matter how much it disgusted her, and bite them. Then it was a slow-painful death from there on out for the victim, and a pocketful of credits for her.

They soon arrived at his large apartment and immediately he had her pinned to a wall, kissing her sloppily. She rolled her eyes and played along, kissing back as if she was drunk. His hands traveled down her body, stopping at the waistband if her pants. He tugged them down a bit and she was done. She roughly bit down on his bottom lip, a potent venom excreting itself into his system.

The man jerked his head back and covered his now bleeding lip. "What the hell is wrong with you lady?!" he shouted, unaware that he was slowly dying. The woman smirked, showing her elongated and sharpened canines. A green liquid dripped from her two teeth, sizzling as it slipped off her lip and onto the ground. The man's eyes widened in fear and suddenly felt the side effects start to kick in.

An intense burning feeling flowed through his body, causing him to convulse into motor-paralysis. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," the woman started, a bluish glow starting to emit from her clenched palm. "Didn't your pathetic human mother ever teach you manners?" the woman cocked her head to the side and the glow consumed her body. She was a biotic. At this, the man's eyes showed fear.

The woman sniggered and opened her right hand. She used her biotics to raise the paralyzed man from the ground and into the air. Her vision switched to thermal imaging and she followed the heat trail through the veins of the man.

"Looks like you're nearly dead," she then squeezed her hand, causing his airways to tighten. "Ah but it wouldn't be fun if I made this quick. Nope, my job is to make you suffer." The woman seemed crazy to the man, but he knew that she was just another hit man trying to get money. Despite being in his own fiery hell of pain, the man closed his eyes and died then and there.

The thermal imaging showed the frost of death spread through his body, overcoming the heat of pain. Gritting her teeth in anger, the woman threw her victim out of his window in pure fury. She heard the crash of his body, the screams of the witnesses, the padding of feet approaching her location. Her spine went cold when she heard a gun cock behind her.

She must've been standing there for an hour at least, consumed by her anger. The gun cock had awaken her. A gruff voice came from behind her, "State your name, race and what just happened." The woman looked down to the carpeted ground and smirked.

"That wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?" Hearing the man's finger start to slowly grasp the trigger, she sighed. "Fine! Take the fun out of things," the woman stated, throwing her hands up into the air. She turned around and was met by a cocked M-3 Predator. The woman put a clawed finger on the top of the heavy pistol and pushed it to the ground. "Nice gun, M-3 Predator, heavy pistol. Not bad for someone of your ranks human."

The human male put a gloved hand to his earpiece and whispered, "EDI, what is the race of the woman in the room?"

The computerized feminine voice of EDI played through Shepard's earpiece, "The woman seems to appear human, but she isn't. She seems to be from an old forgotten race, the-" the woman tore Shepard's earpiece from his head in lightning speed. She crushed the mechanics in her hand easily. But that wasn't what Shepard noticed.

He noticed the cartilage-based forehead crests. They started at her forehead and extended up an off her head. There was a central one-the longest-then they framed her head, decreasing in size until the last ones only covered the top half of each ear. Her jet black hair had silver highlights in it, and started at the base of the underside of the crests. Markings were spread across her face. It was a line of small circles that started at the tip of her central crest, trailing down into an upside down heart in between her eyebrows. They then turned into circles again, going above each eyebrow. When they hit the end of the eyebrow, they turned into teardrop shapes-shaping the outer sides of the eyes and stopping at the bottom of the center of the eyes. Shepard also noticed her clawed fingertips, her elongate and sharpened pupils-much like that of a snake-and how her feet were oriented. The woman's feet looked as if she was standing on her toes to try and reach something high, and small claws extended from her toes and a small claw extended from what should be her heel.

The assassin took in the man's features. He had a scar stretching over his face. A small mohawk covered his scalp and his skin was a dark chocolate color. He had sea-green eyes with a hint of red in them. She knew that red. She had been implanted with them years ago; Cybernetics. She knew the man had looked familiar, of course she wasn't able to place a name. Then she saw his armor. He was obviously a well-built man. A VERY well-built man. Trailing her eyes over his face and body once more, she smirked.

"Serena Lustitia, I was hired to assassinate that man," she then stare him straight in the eyes, not noticing his ground team staring at her. "And I am an Amplian."

* * *

**_This chapter has been edited as of 11/24/14_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena's POV**

Serena rolled her eyes at the group in front of her. They are complete clovas, she thought to herself. The reaction she anticipated, sadly happened. They all stood there dumb-struck, looking at her as if she was a quarian without a mask. She had stood there for a good minute, clawed-hand rested on hip, acting as if she were checking her other hand. They just stood there! She growled mentally at how she could've used her biotics to get away. But no, her arrogance got in the way.

But other than her arrogance, she didn't want to get away for some reason. Maybe the reason was because of the oh-so-memorable Cerberus insignia that was stitched onto none other than the ice queen's white and black outfit. Serena remembered Lawson. She knew her, but didn't want to. Although, she had to admit that even though she hated the bitch, she was useful. So seeing her with Commander Shepard, was a bit of a surprise. Serena didn't see Shepard as one of those to take Cerberus, a pro-human organization, as an ally. Maybe that's why she stayed.

"Serena," her thoughts came to a halt at the oh-so-familiar British accent.

Serena snarled as she glared at the ebony haired Cerberus operative, "Miranda. Didn't expect you to be teaming with Commander Shepard, although I'm gonna guess The Illusive Man set you up to it. Didn't he?" Miranda's face contorted into one of disgust and Serena couldn't help but laugh internally. Miranda was a suck-up to the Illusive Man. She did everything for him, pleased him so she got higher on his list, and it pissed Serena off. She was supposed to be higher than Miranda.

"Miranda-" a distinct voice called out to the ice queen. Serena smiled at this, knowing the owner of the voice.

"Jacob Taylor!" Serena smiled the biggest and brightest smile at the dark-skinned lieutenant. He smiled a nice white smile back and approached Serena. He grasped her in a tight hug, causing her to giggle, "If I knew any better lieutenant, if say you were trying to kill me."

Jacob laughed, "Nah, I'd kill you in a way more exciting way."

"Like a biotic pull and then shoot me with programmed mechs at the same time," Serena laughed. Jacob had worked with Serena for 3 years, when they were both working in Cerberus' security. Because of this, they had always hung out and became best friends. They knew each other's backgrounds, interests, everything you could possible know about a person and they knew it all. But after awhile, Serena grew distant and Jacob noticed but he never said anything. Then Serena completely disappeared and hasn't seen her till today.

Serena let her white, alien teeth show as she smiled with Jacob. Most of her teeth looked like normal human teeth, but her canines and her back most molars were super sharp and charged with venom. But her smile, nonetheless, was still absolutely gorgeous. Her wine red lips always outlined her smile, bringing even more attention to her teeth.

Serena dialed down her smile to a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over to Shepard and noticed him staring at her with curiosity. Serena sent him a look, saying 'stop-staring-or-I'll-use-a-singularity-on-your-ass'. He understood the look and straightened his posture and crossed his armored arms across his N7 hard suit chest.

"So what does Cerberus want with me?" Serena asked, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. She saw Shepard wince in the most subtle way, and made a mental note to ask him if she got the chance.

Shepard composed his facial expressions again in record time, Serena mentally applauding him. His countenance was stoic as he answered, "The Illusive Man has a request." Serena glared at the commander. Any sentence that has 'request' and 'The Illusive Man' combined, is practically a death-sentence. He was known to have very…interesting requests.

"And what would this request include?" Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head down. In her lifetime she had done one too many requests for the Illusive Man. Hence, her cybernetics and extreme biotics; it was all thanks to Cerberus 'requests'.

"Joining me and my crew to stop the Collectors," Shepard stated bluntly. While Serena appreciated his straight-to-the-point personality, this was a bit over the top.

"Those damned creatures that have been taking colonists?" Serena asked, a headache coming on. "Cerberus wants me to join…your crew? What the hell is the catch?"

"No catch," Jacob answered for the commander. Shepard nodded towards Jacob and Serena caught the mental exchange by the two. Serena narrowed her eyes at the next comment. "Just good ole' fighting," was Jacob's word choice. She then heard a snap-click and felt the cold metal of hand-cuffs snap around her wrists. Serena rolled her eyes and jerked her arms away from Jacob once he clicked the metal contraption into place.

"Feeling a little nostalgic aren't we?" Serena directed more towards Miranda than anyone else. This scene reminded her too much of when she and Miranda first met. Assassination gone wrong, gets caught, meet Cerberus operatives, get sucked in by a story, and boom! she was back in the cuffs, about to be taken back for custody charges.

Miranda smirked as she watched the Amplian get put back into cuffs. Serena knew she was having a field-day with this. She knew Jacob wasn't too happy with this. And she knew Shepard was neutral, as he had never encountered her before. She also knew that Miranda was smirking because of the cuffs. They were especially designed for top-notch biotics, and caused a metaphorical barrier to be casted so she couldn't use them. It pissed her off.

Serena growled in annoyance as she was handed over to Shepard. She cast a pleading look towards Jacob, hoping he would undo her cuffs but he only shook his head. She rolled her eyes and felt Shepard urge her to start walking. Serena, again, rolled her eyes but obliged. She made sure she would be as annoying as possible on their way to Cerberus HQ.

Serena caught sight of an empty human ale bottle and decided to 'trip' over it. Her heel caught over the nose of the glass and she fell slightly. Shepard yanked her up, obviously already annoyed.

"Whoops," Serena smirked, turning and looking at Shepard. "Didn't see that there."

"Whatever," Shepard mumbled. Serena could tell that yes, he was annoyed, but there was the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes…or that could just be his red cybernetics. She laughed at her own joke and turned back around, ready to face The Illusive Man…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life has been very…chaotic. But now I will officially update every Sunday! So yeah…soon, each chapter will be named after a song and it will fit with the chapter. I haven't thought of one for this chapter so I any of y'all know one please put it in the reviews. I appreciate everyone for being so supportive and I'll see y'all again on Sunday!**

**Love**

**Pepper**

**P.S: 'clovas' means dumbasses in Amplian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Quick** **A/N: I am changing the appearance of Shepard. He now has dark skin, sea-green eyes and has a bit of a mohawk. So I updated his appearance of him in Chapter 1 and fixed grammatical errors in that chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or it's characters, sadly they belong to Bioware. I do own, though, Serena, the Amplian race and her story.**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

They had exited the apartment complex and Serena was pissing off Shepard and Miranda. Jacob was secretly laughing his ass off at his friend and Serena knew this. Who couldn't laugh at what she had done? She had tripped Miranda, causing the ice bitch to fall flat on her perfect face. Serena had nearly, (damn cybernetics), tripped Shepard but his reflexes were quick and he caught himself. He was annoyed, but he was smirking once he repositioned his footing and Serena grinned, showing off her deadly teeth.

Serena, after her shenanigans, was passed to Jacob and didn't cause anymore trouble. Well not yet at least.

"Where is the damn shuttle?" Miranda gritted her teeth. They had parked in the most obscure place on the Citadel so they wouldn't raise suspicion, and the shuttle was gone. Miranda placed her hands on her hips and Serena couldn't help but make a smart-ass comment.

"Maybe you lost it?" Serena said with an oh-so-sickly-sweet, faux, innocent voice. Miranda whipped her head faster than a Mass Effect relay could shoot you across the galaxy.

"What was that, Serena?" Miranda spat. Jacob and Shepard held amused expressions as they watched the girls stare each other down.

Miranda had gotten in the Amplian's face and Serena could feel Miranda's biotics starting to flare. "Calm down Miranda, I'm just pulling your leg," Serena pretended to hold her hands up in mock surrender, "literally." Serena then kicked Miranda's leg from under her and the Cerberus operative fell flat on her ass.

Miranda was dazed and heard Jacob break out in laughter and a quiet chuckle escaped the Commander's lips. Serena laughed too and turned towards Jacob.

"Taylor can you uncuff me please, these contraptions are dread-" Serena stopped mid-sentence as a high pitched ringing filled her ears. She blinked her eyelids that converged from the sides of her eyes and formed a protective cover over them. This switched her vision to thermal detection and she whipped her head around, scanning the surrounding area for thermal pickups.

Serena then realized where they were on the Citadel. "No, no, no, no," Serena kept mumbling over and over again. "Damn mercs!" she called out, frustration written plain on her face. Of course, the kill she had been assigned, worked for…them.

"Taylor get these damn cuffs off now!" Serena ordered the Cerberus lieutenant. Jacob, never questioning his alien friend, grabbed the keys off the still-dazed ice queen and unlocked the biotic-restraining metal contraption. Serena gave him a silent nod and rubbed her wrists.

"Where are you, Streakian?" Serena mumbled under her breath as she scanned the nearby elevator shafts. _Damn things go so slow_, she thought.

The air was still as she searched the surrounding area and if one opened up an omnitool from 20 meters away, you would hear it loud and clear. Serena was pissed. She knew Streakian was here for her and wasn't going to show his face…yet. This threw her off the edge pretty much. Streakian and her had a past, and it wasn't a pretty one for sure. Now that Streakian was pulling this, she was going to make sure he didn't have a pretty future either.

"Serena-" Jacob tried to speak.

"Shut up, Taylor!" Serena whipped her head to the lieutenant and a crazy look entered her ivy-green eyes. Jacob immediately shut his mouth and kept them sealed. Satisfied, Serena turned back to scanning when she picked up a heat signature. It was coming from an alley that was not to far to the left of the group. "Got you now, bloshtas," she muttered and a wicked grin took over.

Serena whipped out her M-5 Phalanx and Shepard stared at the gun in awe. She caught the commander staring and smirked, "Like what you see, Commander? Maybe one day, if you're as good as me, you can have one." The commander smirked and pulled out his assault rifle, a M-8 Avenger. He inserted a thermal clip and cocked the gun.

"Who's ass are we kicking?" Shepard asked, his love for battle coming out in his sea-green eyes. Serena smirked and checked out her gun.

"We're not kicking anybody's ass," she stated before letting her biotics flare, "I'm kicking ass." Serena then threw a singularity towards the incoming group on her 9. The five mercs were immediately sucked into the mass effect field and were suspended for enough time so Serena could shoot them all dead. Well most of them. Two escaped the biotic with their life and Serena was not pleased. She used a throw on one of them and as he was suspended in the air, surrounded by that familiar dark energy, Serena shot him dead.

Seeing no other mercs at the moment, Serena stalked up to the almost dead one and stepped on his chest. She got up in his face, or helmet if you're being literal, and snarled, "Where. Is. Streakian?"

The merc gasped at the force on his collapsing lungs and struggled for breath. He flailed his arms and scratched at Serena's boot. For some reason, Serena flashed a wicked smile and took pride in this form of torture. To say Amplians are merciful would be a terrible lie. Any normal person who knew their history, would know just how terrible the race can get. And apparently, Shepard didn't know his history.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena caught Miranda and Jacob calming down Shepard. _What is he, paragon? _she thought to herself and rolled her eyes. Serena turned to the task at hand and watched the merc struggle for life. Blue, pleading eyes stared up at her through the helmet but Serena would have none of that. "If you're not gonna fucking tell me, you're damn as good as dead. So where is Streakian?" Serena pulled the helmet off the man and got close enough to where their noses were touching.

"He's…on…Omega…" the mercenary wheezed. He almost sighed, thinking that Serena was going to let him go. But Serena doesn't just 'let people go'.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Serena leaned back and cocked her gun. She pulled the trigger and blood exploded from the poor man's head. It got in her hair and on her body, and she looked at it disdainfully. "Hmm, pity Streakian hires such recreant scum," Serena mused as she walked back to the group.

Shepard was fuming as she got back to the threesome. He shot her a look of disappointment and hatred. "Why would you torture that man and kill him, even after he gave you information?" he asked, getting in Serena's face. Serena had to admit, Shepard's dark skin contrasted with the dim lights in this area of the Citadel perfectly and his small mohawk looked a little disoriented. But the jealousy of his almost perfect looks quickly faded and turned into anger, _very_ quickly. Serena **DID NOT **like that.

"Don't. You. Ever. Get in my face again!" She spat at Shepard. "I don't give a fucking damn on who you are, or what you are, but you will never, ever try to get even close to me! Do you understand?" Serena barked. She could get in anybody's face, but when people get in her's and question her, shit will go down.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now, Commander Shepard," Serena added a mocking tone to her voice as she stated his title. "If you try it again, I will fucking kill you. I don't care if the Reapers are raising hell itself, or if the Collectors are taking over your ship, I will still shoot a bullet into that thick-skull of yours. Got it?" she ranted and questioned again.

Jacob took a nervous look between the two and Miranda couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with Serena. Miranda could tell the Amplian had changed. She first knew her as calm, quiet, and collected. But now she was the exact opposite. She was sadistic, loud, sarcastic as hell, and she lost her temper, fast. Miranda had to watch out for her and she knew that.

Serena let out a puff of air and leaned back, "Watch yourself Shepard, or you'll be wishing the Reapers were here now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks. I tried to, but in between sports and school, I've been a wreck. But I've finally gotten this chapter to you and I'm pretty happy with it. And thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, even if there are only three. Also I have like 16 follows and 7 favs! Or it's the other way around, but still! Thanks so much for the support and I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
